I Love You
by Crysti-Jane
Summary: The story of OLTL's Antonio and Jessica. Will Jess take Antonio back? Will Keri come between them?


I Love You  
  
Author: Crystal Feedback: abcsoaplvr@aol.com Show: One Life To Live Main Characters: Antonio and Jessica Background: This begins when Antonio comes to Llanfair to see Jessica after Joey and Jenn's wedding.  
  
* Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They are the sole property of One Life To Live. I've just borrowed them. The story is mine. *  
  
The Sun is shinin' everyday Clouds never get in the way for you and me I've known you just a week or two But baby I'm so into you  
  
Can hardly breathe  
  
"Jessica, I swear I never touched Keri!" Antonio said. Jessica wanted to believe him. She loved him. But, she did see him push Keri down. "I don't know, Antonio. You abused Keri. I can't ignore that." Jessica said. Jessica went back inside Llanfair and sat on the sofa crying. Antonio walked away swearing that Keri would pay for ruining his life.  
  
And I'm in so totally  
  
Wrapped up emotionally Attracted so physically Actin' so recklessly I need you so desperately Sure as the sky is blue Baby, I love you  
  
Natalie walked into the Llanfair parlor and saw her twin crying. Natalie was hurt because Jessica was hurting. It was their twin connection. "Jess, what's wrong?" Natalie asked. Jessica looked up at her sister. "I just love Antonio so much and want to believe the good in him. But, I saw him push Keri. How can I push that to the side?" Jessica said. Natalie looked at Jessica. "I can't believe Antonio would hurt anybody. That's not like him, Jess. There's no way." Natalie replied. Then they heard the door of Llanfair open. "Natalie, are you here?" It was Cristian. "Yeah, Cris. I'm in the living room with Jess." Natalie replied. Cristian entered the room and was immediately concerned when he saw Jessica. "Jess, what's wrong? Natalie, what's wrong with Jess?" Natalie looked at Cristian then at Jessica. "Sorry, Jess. I think we should tell him." Jessica only shrugged. "She believes that Antonio pushed Keri." Natalie told him. Cristian sat down next to Jessica and took her hand. "No, Jess. Keri set that up just so you would see it. Antonio would never hurt anybody intentionally." Jess looked up, " What? How could Keri be so cold and heartless? What have I ever done to her? Oh my. Oh no. What have I done to Antonio?" Natalie hugged her sister. "Go to him, Jess." Jessica rushed off to find Antonio.  
  
I never knew that I could feel like this  
  
Can hardly wait until our next kiss  
  
You're so cool  
  
If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up Cause baby I can't get enough Of what you do  
  
Antonio sat frozen on the sofa. He had lost Jamie and now he had lost Jessica, too. And it was all Keri's doing. He heard the banging on the door, but he chose to ignore it. It was probably another process server serving him on another bogus charge by Keri. Or maybe it was Keri and RJ coming by to gloat about court. "Antonio! I know you're in there! It's me, Jess!" Jessica shouted. Antonio sprung up and ran to the door. "Jessica." he said as he opened the door. They just stared at each other. "Antonio, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Cris told me everything." Jessica said. Antonio pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I can't face this alone, Jess," he said. "You don't have to, Antonio. We'll get through this together." Jess said.  
  
And I'm in so electrically  
  
Charged up kinetically Actin' erratically Need you fanatically You get me magically Sure as the sky is blue  
  
Baby, I love you  
  
"So, what do we need to do?" Antonio asked. It was the next day and he and Jessica were sitting in his lawyer's office planning an appeal. "Well, Mr. Vega. First I plan on requesting a DNA test confirming Jamie's paternity. When that test confirms that you are the father, we'll have you listed on the birth certificate." Jess smiled at Antonio. "That'll give you rights to her", she said. "What else do you suggest?" Antonio asked his attorney. "Well, if possible, I suggest you getting married and prove you have a stable home life available for Jamie." Jess looked startled. "Married? We are no where close to talking about marriage", she said. "It's merely a suggestion, ma'am", the lawyer replied. "And we need solid witnesses to testify for Antonio's character", the lawyer continued. Antonio stood up and shook the lawyer's hand. "We'll begin working on this as soon as possible", Antonio said. He and Jess left the office.  
  
I can't believe that this is real, The way I feel Baby I'm gone head over heels  
  
While sitting in Angel Square, Antonio tried to convince Jessica that marriage is the best route to go. "Antonio, we can't get married just to get custody of Jamie." Jess said. Antonio held her hands in his. "But, Jessica it's not just for Jamie. We love each other. Please, Jessica, marry me." Jessica looked into his eyes and knew that he truly loved her and wanted to marry her. "Okay, Antonio. Let's get married!" Jess said.  
  
And I'm in so totally  
  
Wrapped up emotionally Attracted so physically Actin' so recklessly I need you so desperately Sure as the sky is blue (Yeah)  
  
Antonio and Jessica entered Llanfair ready to tell Viki that they needed a quick, quiet wedding. But, Viki was not alone. Natalie, Cristian, Joey and Jennifer were there as well. They entered the living room. Cristian immediately noticed them. "How did the meeting with the lawyer go?" he asked Antonio. "It went good." Antonio replied. Jessica stepped forward, "Mom, there is something we need to tell you." Viki, obviously concerned, moved towards Jessica. "What's wrong, Jessie?" Viki asked glancing at one and then the other of them. "Antonio and I are getting married." Jessica said. "And it has to be quick and quiet. We can't have Keri finding out and interrupting it." Viki looked at Jessica, "Why so soon, Jessie?" Jess glanced at up at Antonio. "Well, we do love each other and it'll help with the appeal." Joey spoke up. "I can perhaps fit a wedding into tomorrow's schedule." He came over and hugged his sister. "Thanks, Joey", she whispered to him. Viki smiled, "I guess we'll be having a wedding tomorrow evening." Joey, with his arm around his new bride - Jennifer, said, "Jen and I have more good news Jess. We've finished moving out of the carriage house, so now it's all yours."  
  
And I'm in so electrically  
  
Charged up kinetically Actin' eratically Need you fanatically You get to me magically Sure as the sky is blue  
  
The next evening as Jessica was getting ready, she was getting really nervous. Natalie and Kelly were there to help her. "Is Grandpa here?" Jessica asked. Kelly smiled, "Yes. Kevin and I got him here. He's a little peeved that we all lied to him." Jessica smiled. "What about Mrs. Vega?" she asked. This time it was Natalie's turn to reassure her sister. "Cristian got her here. It's okay." Then there was a knock on the door. "It's Kevin. I'm here to collect my baby sister and get her down the aisle." Kelly left and went to her seat. The wedding march began. Natalie, as maid of honor, went down the aisle. She smiled at Cristian, thinking of their soon-to-be wedding day. Then Kevin appeared at the entrance with Jessica on his arm. She looked down the aisle and saw Antonio. He was the handsomest she had ever seen him. And Jessica, in Antonio's eyes, was the most beautiful woman in the world. Jessica came to stand beside Antonio. Kevin turned and kissed his little sister on the cheek. Then he took his seat between Viki and Kelly. Joey began the service. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" he asked. Viki stood up, "Her family does." Jess smiled at her mother and mouthed the words, "Thank you." Jessica then turned towards Antonio and they took each other's hands. Joey began, "Do you Antonio take Jessica to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Antonio smiled at her, "You bet I do!" Then Joey looked at Jessica, "Do you Jessica take Antonio to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Jessica replied, "I do." Joey proceeded with the ceremony. Finally he said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Antonio, you may kiss your bride." Antonio held Jessica's face in his hands and kissed her. He couldn't hear the clapping. All he could hear was Jessica's heartbeat - beating for him. Finally, Joey leaned over, "Ahem. There's time for that later." Antonio and Jessica laughed as they turned to face their family. "I know present to you Mr. And Mrs. Antonio Vega." Joey said.  
  
Baby, I love you Baby, I love you Do you love me too Baby, I love you  
  
Asa came up to Jessica. "You're so beautiful, Jessie, I can almost forgive you for not telling me about this wedding", he said. Jessica gave him a hug. "I know Grandpa, but we had to do this quick and quietly. We're afraid that Keri would interrupt if it was public knowledge", Jessica replied. Suddenly everyone heard Nigel screaming, "Ma'am you cannot go in there. It's a private family gathering." Suddenly, Keri busted through the doors. She looked at Antonio and Jessica. "Mrs. Vega, how could you let him marry her. He belongs with me. I'm the mother of his child." Jessica walked up to her, "So, am I!"  
  
And I'm in so totally  
  
Wrapped up emotionally Attracted so physically Actin' so recklessly I need you so desperately Sure as the sky is blue Baby, I love you  
  
Everyone in the room gasped. Viki came to stand beside Jessica, "What are you talking about, honey?" Jessica turned to look at Antonio. "I took a pregnancy test this morning. It was positive. I was going to tell you tonight after we left." Then she turned and looked at Keri. "This was meant to be a surprise for Antonio on our wedding night. Thank you so much for taking that moment away from me." Antonio rushed to Jessica's side. "I think you should go upstairs with Natalie. You don't need to be around this stress." Jessica looked at her new husband gratefully. "No, I'm fine Antonio. So you see, Keri, you may have had his daughter before, but now I'm giving him another child. And I'm not going to keep him away from our baby. So which of his baby's mothers is most important? He married ME." Natalie walked over to Jessica and led her away. Bo stepped forward, "Keri, I think it's time to leave. Nigel was right, this is a private family event." Keri made one last plea, " Mrs. Vega, Carlotta, how can you let him choose Jessica over me and his daughter?" Carlotta turned away from Keri. "I'm sorry, I must go check on my daughter-in-law. Good-bye, Keri", she said. Keri stood firm, "That's fine. Neither you nor Antonio will ever see Jamie again." Bo pulled Keri by the arm, "That's enough, Keri. Let's go." As Bo was escorting Keri out of Llanfair, Antonio rushed upstairs to Jessica. He found her in her old bedroom sitting on the bed. Natalie and his mother were with her. He embraced Jessica, "It's alright. She's gone." Natalie and Carlotta each gave Jessica a hug and went back downstairs to the reception. "Why did you wait to tell me about the baby, Jess?" Antonio asked. "It was a surprise, Antonio. I wanted to tell you tonight." He kissed her and they went back downstairs.  
  
I never knew that I could feel like this  
  
Can hardly wait until our next kiss  
  
You're so cool  
  
If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up Cause baby I can't get enough Of what you do  
  
Viki ran to Jessica. "Oh, Jessie. My little girl is going to have a baby." Everybody ran to congratulate the new couple. "Congratulations, baby sister, on your marriage and baby. I never thought I would say that in the same sentence", Kevin said. Antonio and Jessica left the party as soon as they could and went to the carriage house. Meanwhile, Keri stormed into Ultra-Violet almost bumping into Rex. "What's your hurry?" Rex asked her. She glared at him, "Where's my father?" At that moment RJ came out of the office. "What's wrong, Keri?" Keri, almost in tears, said, "I was just at Llanfair and Jessica and Antonio just got married." RJ hugged her, "I'm sorry, Keri. I really am." Keri looked at her father. "That's not all, Dad. She's pregnant." RJ immediately called Evangeline Williams, Keri's lawyer.  
  
"RJ, what can I do for you?" Evangeline said. "Keri just told me that Antonio and Jessica got married. And that they are  
expecting a baby", RJ said. "What can this do to Keri's case?"  
Evangeline sighed, "To be honest, it can really hurt her. Antonio and Jessica can now provide a family unit for Jamie. The fact that she married  
him roves that he is not a horrible person to everybody. Plus, they are  
having a baby so that provides a sibling for Jamie."  
RJ sighed, "I can't believe this."  
There was silence for a moment. "I have more news for you", Evangeline  
began. "They have requested a DNA test and the judge has granted it. If  
this test proves Antonio to be Jamie's father, he will be placed on the  
birth certificate. That will give him rights."  
  
RJ couldn't believe his ears. How was he ever going to tell Keri this? Antonio may be able to get Jamie after all.  
  
And I'm in so electrically  
  
Charged up kinetically Actin' erratically Need you fanatically You get me magically Sure as the sky is blue Baby, I love you  
  
About 8 months later (during this time, Keri has repeatedly threatened Jessica and Jess has a restraining order on her) -  
  
Antonio and Jessica were sitting in the courtroom. His lawyer had gotten him a hearing sooner than a year for visitation with Jamie. Antonio was praying that the judge would give him a second chance. It was agonizing waiting for his case to be called. Jessica had insisted on being there even though she was visibly ready to deliver. Jessica's pregnancy had kept him focused on something else besides Jamie. He had missed his daughter with all his heart, but he had complied with the order this far. Jessica shifted uneasily. "Honey, are you and little Tony okay?" he asked. Jessica looked at him. "Yeah, we're fine. I just need some air", she told him. She got up and walked out of the courtroom. She was on her way back in when Keri approached her. "Keri, you know that you are not allowed to come near me", Jessica told her. "Not after you threatened me not to long ago." Keri had a strange look on her face. "Keri, what's wrong? What are you doing?" Jessica was concerned. Keri pulled a gun out of her purse. "You are not going to keep him! You are not going to have him! He belongs to me and Jamie!" Keri shouted. Jessica, trying to remain calm said, "Keri. We can all talk about this. We." Jessica was cut off when Keri grabbed her by her hair and began pulling her into the courtroom. "Now, go in there and tell him that you are leaving him!" She pulled Jessica into the courtroom. Antonio immediately ran to Jessica. "Jess. Are you all right? Keri, what are you doing?" Keri shouted, "Tell him! Tell him you're leaving him!" RJ was sick at what he was seeing. He couldn't believe what was happening to his daughter. "Keri. Put that gun down and let go of Jessica. You're going to ruin your custody of Jamie", he said. "No, Dad. She took Antonio away from me. They want to take Jamie away from me. What else can I do?" Keri was in tears. "What else can I do?" she kept repeating. During the vulnerable time, RJ rushed to her and got the gun away from her. She released Jessica and collapsed in her father's arms. Jessica ran into Antonio's open arms. The judge, annoyed by the scene, pounded her gavel. "I believe I have seen and heard all I need. I am ready to make my ruling." Everyone turned and looked at the judge. "Your honor, my daughter is having a rough time right now. Can we postpone this until another day?" RJ asked. "No, Mr. Gannon, we are not going to postpone this. It is because of your daughter's episode that I am making this ruling." Keri looked up stunned. The judge continued, "Due to this episode, I am ordering that Ms. Reynolds undergo a psychiatric evaluation at St. Anne's. From this episode I gather that Mr. Vega is not a man to lose control and become violent. And the DNA test concludes that he is indeed Jamie's father, his name will be placed on the child's birth certificate. Also, during Ms. Reynolds' stay at St. Anne's, Mr. And Mrs. Vega will have custody of Jamie. I did not see at anytime today, the Antonio Vega that Ms. Reynold's wanted me to see. That is all. Court is dismissed."  
  
I can't believe that this is real, The way I feel Baby I'm gone head over heels  
  
A few weeks later  
  
"Antonio, I am so happy." Jessica said as she looked up at her husband. "So, am I, Jess. So am I", he said. Natalie stood at the doorway of the carriage house. "Oh, the four of you look so wonderful together." Jess was sitting on the sofa holding her new baby boy, Tony. Antonio was beside her holding his daughter, Jamie. They looked like the perfect little family. Antonio leaned over and gave his wife a kiss. "This is the way we'll be for the rest of our lives." Antonio said. 


End file.
